


"You won't get better if you try to escape everyday"

by TransformersKing



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Injury Recovery, Rough Kissing, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersKing/pseuds/TransformersKing
Summary: saving deadlock after he was injured on the battle field. Both on total different teams. You can't possibly get better if you try to escape everyday





	"You won't get better if you try to escape everyday"

This isn't what he had in mind when he gets injured in battle.

He was hoping for one of his team mates to come get him.

But nope, it had to be an autobot, a mad, stupid, autobot scientist.

\----

Everyday. Everyday that went by he tried to escape. But he was to weak to even try to fight the scientist, so now that choice was off the list. He lost track of how long he even been in this room, the room had no windows, the room was also dark, save for the light that kept flickering off and on it had monitors but deadlock couldn't even use them without setting off a alarm. 

 

Deadlock grunted as he tried to get off the floor, using the wall to support his legs. He immediately went into battle stance when he heard the door unlock, "can't you just leave me alone," deadlock muttered under his breath. "I can't leave you alone because if I do, you will die the moment you set a pede outside. You can't get better if you keep trying to escape." the voice said as it closed the door, "You know I could kill you right now if I wanted to, so called deadlock. It would probably be a lot easier than wasting my energy on you." 

 

"Then why are you still here? Why don't you just kill me already? Your smart perceptor, make up your mind."

 

"Listen _drift_ , I am here to help you. We used to be comrades, But if you want me to kill you off, I would be more than happy to."

 

With that, perceptor took one of his pistol's off the table and aimed it at deadlocks head. "You know drift, You don't have to let me do this," Deadlock looked at the black and red scientist in front of him, full of rage. Pulling the black helm down to smash their lips together, both groaning when they pushed closer against each other. Perceptor shoved deadlock into the wall, burying his helm into his neck, deadlock grabbed the gun that perceptor was holding and threw it across the room.

 

"Your not leaving for the decepticons, Im not gonna allow it."

 

"After this, wasn't planning to."


End file.
